The key for the Early Detection Research Network (EDRN)'s success lies in good communication among scientists in multiple disciplines;efficient evaluation and prioritization of promising biomarkers;and rigorous validation studies to demonstrate their clinical utility. The overall aims of the proposed renewal of the Data Management and Coordinating Center (DMCC) are to (i) provide coordination of EDRN in order to enhance communication and collaboration among EDRN investigators and with general scientific communities;(ii) coordinate EDRN validation studies;(iii) conduct theoretical and applied statistical research relevant to cancer risk prediction, early detection, and prognosis;and (iv) disseminate cancer biomarker information to broader scientific communities and public. Under the direction of the EDRN Steering Committee, the DMCC Will 1) perform network coordination and promote collaborations among scientific investigators by providing support for EDRN meetings and workshops, developing and maintaining EDRN secure websites and istservs, producing and maintaining all EDRN documents, and maintaining the online review system for applications submitted to the EDRN;2) support EDRN validation studies by developing and maintaining validation study data management systems;working with EDRN investigator on study design, protocol development, data forms, and study manuals;coordinating and monitoring studies;tracking specimens;and performing QA/QC and study evaluation;3) develop statistical methodologies and computational tools needed by EDRN for biomarker discovery and validation, with the emphasis on validation;and 4) work with NCI and JPL to provide informatic resources for the EDRN Secure Web site for data security, data warehouse, and data sharing, and a Public Website for dissemination.